Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2/Issues
A list of issues and chapters for Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2. The issues are placed in release order, but following a nonlinear narrative (similarly to the Marvel Cinematic Universe) and set on different arcs. Issue List Ultimate Spider-Man # A Web of Life - Spider-Man works to stop the Frightful Five from destroying New York with a nuclear bomb implanted in the power plant. This issue also makes some brief introductions to Ultimate Earth-2. # Contributions - Spider-Man his friends are battling against a trio of super-criminals led by Scorpion, who is looking for revenge on a rival street racer who ended his career miserably. Meanwhile, Peter Parker continues contributing for more attendants to his support council while secretly working to investigate the true secrets of his rival Flash Thompson's wealth and fortune, which has a rather shocking connection with Scorpion... Ultimate Captain America Arc 1 # Rebirth - Set in the period of World War II, this issue reviews the principles of Steve Rogers as the First Avenger, Captain America. From the moment he was subjected for the Super Soldier Serum project until he witnessed the assassination of Dr. Abraham Erskine. Arc 2 # Ultimate Captain Marvel Arc 1 # Fired Up - Set 20 years before the present day time, this issue reviews the principles of Carol Danvers as the interstellar Avenger, Captain Marvel. From the moment she was being experimented on by Kree scientists working for Ronan the Accuser after receiving her powers from the explosion of a Kree ship engine, until the moment she escaped with help from Mar-Vell. Arc 2 # Ultimate Tigra # Feline Instincts - Set one week after Peter Parker's first heroic accomplishment as Spider-Man, Mary Jane Watson, recalling her past and childhood with felines (most closely tigers), begins to solve secrets about her origins and answers about her father's true identity. Her search for answers eventually leads her to an encounter with her mother's first lover, as well as with her father's first born. # The First Roar - Mary Jane spends an afternoon with her half-sister Ava Khan, who tells her stories about who and what their father really is and where he came from. Mary Jane soon grows closer than she could hope to be to have a personal look of and become what she really is from the inside. # Sisters - Now a fully transformed Titanian Tiger, Mary Jane practices her new abilities under Ava's teachings while they bond further. The same must still be done in her first personal encounter with her father Soto. Ultimate Hulk Arc 1 # Most Wanted - Set twenty years before the events of the present day, Bruce Banner is on the run from government agents working for General Ross after having been thought dead for three years during an accident in his lab involving Gamma radiation... and the fugitive monster known as the Hulk... Arc 2 # Ultimate Black Panther Arc 1 # The Legacy - Set in the year of 1992, a young prince T'Challa overhears from his father T'Chaka tales about their ancestors and their legacy as rulers and protectors of Wakanda, the Black Panthers. Arc 2 # Ultimate Ant-Girl # New Kid in Town - Set one month after the first issue in Spider-Man's arc, Cassie Lang tries out her birthday gift: a female prototype of her father Scott Lang's Ant-Man suit, and goes on her first day of crime fighting as Ant-Girl. After one month of practice, she starts her career by taking on her first enemy: the outlaw Whirlwind, who is at the time robbing from Roxxon and bullying superhero-wannabe Captain Ultra. Ultimate Unity # Souls Sheltered by Metal - Set one year before Hulk's first arc. This issue reviews the principles of Tony Stark and James "Logan" Howlett as Iron Man and Wolverine respectively. # Old Flames - Set in the end of their last arcs, Captains America and Marvel work together to stop a new foe with both Hydra and Kree technology while seeking condolence for each other over the loss of their deceased lovers. This issue (set before the first issue of the Avengers' first arc) reveals how the two Captains' romance (the prelude of their marriage and the birth of their daughter Liz in the end of the Avengers' first arc) started. # Man's Best Friend - Set ten months before Cassie Lang first became Ant-Girl. While Spider-Man and Captain America battle against a rampaging monster known as Riot, Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel trains Nathan "Nate" Quill on his first day as Star-Lord. During the training, Nate and Danvers come across Drax and Lockjaw, two genetically altered house dogs who were given with special powers following an accident in space involving cosmic energy. Once they discover the spacecraft Drax and Lockjaw were on board belonged to the rocket company Life Foundation led by Carlton Drake, the heroes soon discover two terrifying truths: Drake's true motives involving ilegal experiments with alien life forms, and the most shocking of all... a former Daily Bugle employee's terrible connection to Riot and the lengths he will go to in order to get revenge on Drake. # Inhuman Justice - Following a fight with the Masters of Menace, Spider-Man and Ant-Girl agree to work together in discovering the whereabouts of Cindy Moon, who had disappeared one year ago after a Terrigen Bomb (triggered during Captain Ultra's staged fight with the Masters of Menace) fully transformed Cindy into an full Inhuman. The duo must also outwit Doctor Octopus (who plans to find resources to kill every Inhuman on Earth by any means necessary) and Yellowjacket (who seeks to create a super weapon made of Inhuman DNA) and protect their friend at any costs. Set after the first issue of Ant-Girl's arc. # Phantom Illusion - During a fight against both Spider-Man and a race of alien androids called the Phalanx, the Spider-Slayers earn for themselves a new ally with Professor Mysterion, who claims to be Mysterio's counterpart from a parallel earth which is overrun by the Phalanx. However, Spider-Man, Iron Man and Ant-Girl (naturally suspicious of who Professor Mysterion really is and what his real plans are) decide to work on investigating and exposing the truth about where the Phalanx really came from... and who created them... # # # # # Ultimate Avengers Arc 1 # Arc 2 # Arc 3 # Category:Comics Category:Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2 Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Issues Category:Marvel Comics